Cross Between HeartsNaruto Fanfic
by Winter.x.days
Summary: This is a fanfic resulting to Love, Heart Break, and Friendship. It's amazing new characters inlove such detail, it's like a sweet sweet movie!


Naruto This is ofcourse about Naruto.When he was 12 though.It also has Nina, and all teh others!!Plz lookie!  
Tagged:  
love , romance , naruto , gaara , village Okkkk First Story!! :3 Oh Yes!

Now I have a Main Character that will be header of the story here:

Name:Nina Aztunia

Descirption:She's a slightly tall girl with dirty blond hair.She has big ice blue eyes.She's very skinny, and curvy.She wears a sand-tan colored shirt, that reaches down to her knees.The top part right under her neck, and her sleeves is fish-net Shirt.The bottom of her shirt is also Fish-net.She has forest green pants, that reach to little above her ankles.She has a crystal necklace.Her hair is very long, to her waist atleast.She has an ear-rings on.

Age:12

Personality:She is a very queit girl.Though she is very stuborn, and easily angered, many times, when it comes to helping someone, she gets a kind motherly tone, and phase.She is very smart, and strong willed, though sometimes.. she can be a total BAKA!

Other:She has the 8 headed, and 8 tailed demon, Orochi, sealed in her

now on with teh story --

PROLUGE:

Nina opened her eyes.A strand of blond hair hung onto her face, and she gently moved it away.Another dream of the blond haired boy.  
She looked at her ceiling.She secretly had dreams of a blond haired boy, who she now admired greatly.Her eyes were like pools in the moon-light, which leaked into her room through a window.

Her heart pounded as she remembered the face of that boy.She had heard his voice, she had even seen how he acted in her dreams, and she truely loved him!She looked at her things piled up into a suit-case.Tomorrow she'd be in the Leaf Village.

She sat up, fixing her long hair again. Her ice-blue eyes glimmering like stars, but she was scared, and Timid to leave her home. She could remember when her mother died, and how her family blamed her for the death. She had just began to Numb herself from it all, and now, she didn't even dare glance at them. Not even her own father, who was the head of her clan, which one day would be hers.

She sighed heavily, and laid back down, watching the moon from her window fade as the dawn came. She stood, and walked to her closet. She pulled out a sand colored dress, which had no straps, or sleeves. She pulled off her silk night gown, tucking it away in a suit-case. She took out a fish-net shirt, and put it on, and then sliding the tan dress of it.  
She slid on her forest-green caprees, and her black high-hills.

She fixed her hair up, into a decent sway. Last she grabbed a crystal necklace from her table and tied it arround her neck. This necklace was her life, and if she lost it┘ she would die┘

CHAPTER 1:

Naruto slamed his hands down on teh desk, as he yelled at Lady Tsunade, "Come on!Dont you have any missions?!" He gribed.

Tsunade shook her head, as Shizuniah came in with some papers.Tsunade looked over them, while a very tense, and angered Naruto stood at the front of her desk, with his hands clutched firmly on the sides.

"Well Naruto, I seem to have a mission for you, and a new team mate." Tsunade replyed to his ealier comment.She looked at Naruto, who seemed very happy, and excited. "You'll be going to the Sand Village.I expect you to stay there and help with the Sand Village Ninja.They been having some troubles lately, and are very loose on ends.Also, your new team mate is arriving here today.I expect you to meet that person at the gate, along with Sakura, Kakashi, and Jairiya." Tsunade explained thickly, making sure Naruto understood.

Naruto smiled, and laughed a little. "Ok i'll be there, no worries!" He said in an excited voice.

Nina walked to the gate of the Leaf Village.Her golden hair wavering with every step she took.

Naruto stood, awe strucken at the girl. "Hey you, do you might have a brother who was suppose to be a sub ninja for here?" He asked, still strucken.

"No, I have no siblings." She said coldly. "I'm the Sub Ninja."

Naruto shuddered. "What?!You can't be it I-I mean, your a girl!" He tried to say, but surprise griped him.

Sakura, who had heard that remark, smacked Naruto. "I'ma girl, does that mean im weak?!" She yelled, anger soon left her, but she gave Naruto an irritated look.

Naruto sighed, relizing his mistake, then looked at the girl. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, this is Sakura, Kakashi-sensia and Pre-" His sentence was cut off when Nina looked at Naruto, and gasped.

"What is there something on me?!" He asked franticly looking himself over, and foolishly, trying to look at his hair.

Nina shook her head. "N-No Nothing really." She could feel her heart pounded badly.This was the boy she drempt about!Naruto Uzumaki! She smiled at Kakashi, and Jairiya, whom were talking secretly.Jairiya had a grim expression, and glanced at Nina.Kakashi nodded.

"So we should be heading to the Sand Village about right now correct?" Kakashi said, while reading his book.The others nodded, and he jumped off, with all them in toe, but Jairiya, who jumped off to somewhere else.

Naruto looked arround.Sand Ninja walked arround everywhere.He was looking for one red-headed boy though.Then he saw him, walking with his older brother, and sister.

"Hey Gaara!!It's me Naruto!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gaara looked over to see Naruto, and smiled! Then, he looked at the girl next to Naruto.Her ice blue eyes were rich, and full of life.A smile on her face, as she waved to Gaara,just as Naruto did, though she didn't know him.He started thinking.

'Wow It's Naruto.I bet he's come here to gloat about new jutsu's, and he looks stronger now.And that girl with him looks pretty strong...and cute.What?!Oh Gaara don't tell me your falling for some Leaf Ninja!' He blushed lightly.The blush caused his face to grow with many colors.

Temari looked at Gaara strangely, then at Nina.She smiled teasingly, and mummbled to Kankuro, though Gaara heard, "Looks like Gaara has a cru-ush." Gaara gave her a death stare.

Naruto and Nina ran up to Gaara. "Hey Gaara!Hi Temari, Kankuro.This is Nina, she's my new team-mate, and we've come here to help with the trouble.Oh, and Sakura and Kakashi are off getting a hotel for us to stay in." Naruto said slightly wondering why Gaara's face was red, then thinking, he supposed it was cause of the sun, and the burns.

Nina nodded to Gaara, smiling.She had dreampt of this boy as well, and she blushed in his presence.

Gaara saw Nina's blush, and felt his heart pound.Was She REALLY blushing?! He smiled at Nina, and nodded hi, only to be returned weak-kneed when he heard her voice.

"Hi Gaara-kun." She said sweetly.

They all started walking to teh Hotel which Sakura, and Kakashi had choosed, talking and telling stories.And while they walked, Gaara's and Nina's hand's touched, and they held hands until they got there, but she also held Naruto's hand, who thought of it as a friendly gester.Who would she choose?!Gaara or Naruto?!This replayed in her mind all night, then she soon drifted into sleep.

CHAPTER 2 Nina blinked open her eyes. Sun-light glittered into the depths, blinding her for a minute. She rubbed her eyes, before sitting up in her bed. The white, silk gown she wore, spread out over her legs, and across her bed-spread.

She rested her hand on her chest, feeling the crystal▓s ice-coldness, slip into her fingers, and catch a whisk of the sun-light in it▓s moon-light glow.

Nina quickly jerked her head to the door, from the dazed expression that looked out her window. Naruto burst into her room, still in his own pajama▓s, and a strange dog-like night-cap on his head.

As quick as he came in, his happy smile turned into a large frowning-blush. ⌠Nina! Oh im really, REALLY Sorry!■ His face red, deeply, as he looked at Nina, who▓s ice-gaze met his Embarrassed one.

⌠No, Naruto, I▓m sorry. I should have been up and changed by now.■ Nina sighed, standing, and grabbing fresh clothes. Her gaze turned to Naruto, who still looked at her Embarassed. ⌠Well, Aren▓t you gonna▓ go, that way I could change?■ Nina said teasingly, throwing her slipper at Naruto, who quickly dodged by closing the door, and slinking to his room, blushing badly still.

Nina walked next to Sakura, and Naruto. Kakashi, as always it seemed to Nina now, was gone somewhere.

Nina▓s steps matched Sakura▓s, who seemed to get a bit annoyed about how Nina acted. To Sakura, Nina acted like she was perfect, always holding her head up high, and being nice to everyone, when she knew that Nina was probably a little Brat.

But Sakura was wrong, way wrong. Nina ignored these little things, from the way she was treated in her past. Before Nina could even turn a corner, she was already smacking into someone. Nina was a clust, a BIG Clust.

She feel back-wards, nearly bringing Naruto, and Sakura with her. She shook her head, ridding herself of the fall, and looking for the right words, only until she saw the person she had smacked into.

Right infront of Nina, sitting on the ground, rubbing their head from the sudden crash, was Gaara. He looked up, and blushed at once, when he saw it was Nina he had crahsed into. His palms grew sweaty, his heart raced, and his face grew deep garnet red.

⌠O-Oh Gaara! I▓m so Sorry! Please forgive me!■ Nina pleaded, clasping her hands togeither. She didn▓t want to get on Gaara▓s bad side, but she didn▓t want to not see him like this.

Naruto looked at Gaara Sharply, who▓s breathing had grown fast. ⌠Hey Gaara why are you blushing?■ He said, with a weird expression on his face.

Gaara looked away quickly, standing up, and turning away, as if to look for something, and mumuring, ⌠I-I▓m not blushing, I-I▓m just Embarassed for doing such a thing.■ He lied, for only blushing when he had seen Nina was the victim to his sudden Clumsiness.

He looked at Naruto, then at Sakura, and lastly at Nina. ⌠I-It▓s ok. Really┘■ He Mummered under his breath, quickly looking down. His blush was still present, but quickly fading to a red glow.

Nina smiled a little, which turned Gaara▓s knees to jello. He felt like he would just fall into her lap, basking in her beauty, but he quickly shook his head, his blush, and feelings for Nina Disappearing.' She▓s a LEAF Ninja, Gaara. And she probably wouldn▓t like you, no one here does, so why should she┘' His eyes turned cold, which nearly made Nina shuddered.

He had Never acted so mean and cold to Nina since she▓s been there.

⌠Soooo, anyways, Gaara, the hotel said we couldn▓t stay much longer there, so we don▓t have a place to stay now. And if we have no-where to stay, then we▓ll have to head back to the Leaf Village.■ He said, crossing his arms behind his head.

⌠You guys could stay with me, Gaara, and Kankuro at our house. I▓m sure Gaara would love to have his cru-■ A voice said, but quickly getting cut off. It was Temari, walking up next to Gaara, who was glaring at her, with his arm▓s crossed infront of his chest.

⌠Really? That would be fantastic!■ Nina chirped in, her hand▓s clasping togeither quickly with joy, as her eyes sparkled, and a little blush spread on her cheeks.

Gaara was surprised at Nina▓s reaction next, when she suddenly cleared her throat, looking very embarassed. Her happy blush grew to a crush blush, as she looked at Naruto, and Gaara, who looked at her with weird faces, as she quickly looked down, poking her fingers togeither.

Temari looked at Nina, then Gaara weirdly, then said, ⌠Well, then, we should get you guys moving into your new living area.■ She nudged Gaara, and they all walked togeither to Temari▓s, and Gaara▓s house.

Kankuro looked up from his ramen. His brown hair spiked out with messiness, his eyes spotting Gaara, and Temari out of the group. Gaara, whom kept looking at Nina, then at his own feet, was blushing slightly, and Temari▓s teasing look, that went from Gaara and Nina, to Kankuro, who was just getting the idea.

⌠Well I see we have new room mates.■ He said, nodding his head slightly to the group.

⌠Yep their gonna be crashing with us until they go back to their own village. Hey Nina, Why don▓t you stay with Gaara in his room, I▓m sure Gaara would love that.■ Temari teased, with a sicking laugh, that seemed pure evil to Gaara.

Gaara blushed badly, turning as red as rubies. Nina blushed the same, both looking at each other in the eyes, but quickly looking away, both of their hands now grew sweaty, and their knee▓s shaky.

⌠It▓s not funny Temari!■ Gaara snapped at her, sounding like a boy getting embarassed by his parents when his girl-friend was over, then more like his normal self.

Temari, and Everyone else seemed surprised, but Temari▓s shocked expression, turned to a motherly smile. ⌠Ok, Ok I won▓t tease you any more, but you▓re my little brother, that▓s what I▓m here for, to make your life like hell.■ Temari said, hugging her brother, who returned with a loving hug back. It seemed for like a minute he would break into tears, but when he soon let go of Temari, he felt another clasp of arm▓s arround him.

He expected it to be Kankuro or Temari again, but no, it was Nina! His face went fully red, as his hands shakingly rapped arround her tightly. He never wanted to let go, only stand there hugging her, taking in her sweet Moon-light scent, and yet he had to, for as soon as Nina let go, he let go as well.

⌠N-Nina-┘■ Gaara said shakingly, but Nina put her finger to his lips to queit him, which made him blush ever so more.

⌠It▓s ok, I▓m here for you, I mean friends comfort other friend▓s at times like this, right?■ She said smiling, lurching at Gaara, and rapped her arms arround him, hugging him again, but quickly letting go.

It seemed awhile until they realized the others were looking at them, giggling, and whispering.

Gaara blushed greatly, again. He and Nina actually HUGGED! He felt like he was about to faint, only when the slight shack on his shoulder, and Naruto▓s queit whisper floating into his ear. ⌠Hey Gaara if you haven▓t noticed, Nina likes you a lot!■ Naruto sounded a bit dissappointed, but happy for his friend to have such a great girl.

Gaara nodded, rubbing his cheeks with his hand, trying to rid himself of the Blushes.⌠Why don▓t we get to bed, it▓s pretty late.■ He said, nodding to the darkness of the outside from a window.

Gaara sat ontop of the building. He felt as if he could yell out his feelings for Nina, over all the low mumurs of the people, but his shiness kept him from it.

He jumped as he heard a footstep behind him. His sand quickly surrounded him, ready to Attack who ever this person, or thing was, but as soon as it prepared it▓s self for the kill, it dropped down.

Gaara gasped at what he could have done to the intruding person. It was Nina, standing in her silk dress, with a black jacket zipped up arround her chest, and stomach. The sleves hung off her arms from such a large size of Jacket, that nearly reached to her knees.

⌠Oh Nina! I▓m sorry┘■ Gaara quickly apoligized, looking down, almost to tears at what he could have done to her if he hadn▓t had seen her ice-blue eyes glimmer. That▓s how he knew it was her all the time. Her eyes would glow like dew, capturing the moon-light, and holding it in it▓s depths.

⌠It▓s ok, I shouldn▓t have snuck up on you.■ Nina quickly said, dropping into a sitting position next to Gaara. Her eyes caught the glow of the moon-light, which distracted her quickly. ⌠It sure is beautiful isn▓t it┘■ She mumured, leaning back, and putting her hands on the roof next to her, to keep her balance.

⌠Yeah┘ But not as beautiful as you┘■ Gaara mumured, realizing what he hadn▓t said, or what he did next. His hand inched toward▓s Nina slowly, and soon clasping onto hers.

Nina blushed lightly, and clasped onto Gaara▓s hand as well. She inched forward, facing him, her eyes catching the glittering moon-light, and dancing stars. ⌠Oh Gaara that▓s┘ So sweet┘■ She sighed, as she came just a few inches from Gaara▓s face.

Gaara eyes grew wide, and his knees, and arms shaky, and his breathing fast. His face burned brightly, and he moved forward slowly to, closing his eyes breifly, embracing for what happened next.

Nina▓s nose touched Gaara▓s, then their forhead▓s as they rested each others head on the other▓s, and then a spark went through them both, as their lips met. A kiss that seemed to last forever. A kiss that seemed to seal their fates, and a kiss that would stop a war. Nina▓s eyes closed, as she kissed Gaara deeply.

Gaara blinked, and closed his eyes again, pushing his lips against Nina▓s more, as he moved his free hand under her hair, and clasping on to her neck, holding her to him, making this kiss last forever.

Nina▓s pulled away lightly, as Gaara rubbed her cheek with his hand, and suddenly kissing her again. No blushes stayed, only their bursting love. Gaara had never ever felt this way before, and he never had kissed a girl, but Nina was now for-sure, the love of his life.

Nina, and Gaara pulled away lightly from each other again. Gaara▓s hand still lay gently on Nina▓s cheek, as she ran her fingers over the hand on her cheek.

⌠Nina I don▓t care what everyone will think, but I love you, and I want you to be my beloved, forever and always.■ Gaara mumured, and he hugged her tightly, expecting her to reject him, but her Answer was as surprising, and warm as the kiss.

⌠Then Gaara, we share the same feelings, and I am yours forever now.■ Her sweet tone made Gaara▓s spine shiver.

Gaara quickly looked into Nina▓s eyes, as he let go of her gently. He gently picked up her chin with his hand, holding her higher than she probably felt. ⌠Then, now I guess, we are each others, to call our own, in other words┘ I guess we▓re dating now┘■ He said in a hushed voice.

Nina nodded, rapping her hand arround Gaaras, as he lifted it to her cheek again. ⌠We should go to bed about now. And tomorrow everyone will know about us.■

Gaara nodded, and gently pulled Nina up with him, quickly picking her up, as he held her like newly weds did. He carried her back inside, as Nina quickly fell asleep in his grasp, and waited for dawn of the new day.

CHAPTER 3:

Nina opened her eyes. Her hand▓s moved over a slightly dew-soaked jacket of hers. All the memories of last night fluded back to her. The kiss, the love, and the romance.

She sat up quickly, still in her silk dress, and jacket. No noises echoed in the house. She began to panick. She quickly stood, and swung open her door, only to crash into someone again.

Her eyes closed quickly, as she fell back-wards again. She opened one eye, only to see, once again, Gaara sitting on the ground infront of Nina, rubbing his head.

He stood up, pullin Nina up, and pulling her into a tight hug. He ran his hand▓s through her dirty-blond hair, as his own red hair wavered in the wind from the open window seal.

⌠Oh Gaara, It▓s you┘ I thought everyone here had left.■ Nina said, loving every minute she stayyed in Gaara▓s arms.

Gaara kissed the top of Nina▓s head, being some-what taller than her. ⌠No-No, everyone is in the Living-room. Come on, let▓s go and tell them the news.■ Gaara said, letting go of Nina, but quickly holding onto her hand.

The two new lovers slinked into the Living-Room, which seemed to be buzzing with activity. Nina had already changed to her normal clothes, and she twirled the crystal arround her fingers with her free hand.

Temari▓s eye quickly caught them holding hands, and the look in Gaara▓s eyes to Nina. She smiled, her eyes kind, and full of Understanding. ⌠So I see the crushes are now the true loves. So when did it happen?■ Temari teased, resting her hand on the arm of the couch.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kankuro looked at them, their eyes full of Disappointment, surprise, and happiness.

⌠Heh-Heh┘ It happened last night..■ Gaara mumured, pulling Nina closer to him, as he rapped his hand arround her waist.

Naruto looked down, suddenly looking depressed. It caught Nina▓s eye at once. As Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sakura talked, Nina sat next to Naruto, holding his hand. ⌠Naruto-kun, is everything alright?■ She asked sweetly. Her loving smile made Naruto quiver.

⌠Not really┘ It▓s just┘ I really liked you, and I wanted to be your Love, but Gaara beat me to it┘■ Naruto mumured.

Nina▓s eyes lit up. Naruto did like her┘ Oh, How great that happened to be, now two boys loved Nina, and she loved both secretly too! Oi, this gave her a big head-ache. She even hardly noticed it when Gaara said something to her. He then shook her shoulder, and she turned to face him.

⌠Hey Nina, come on, why don▓t we go for a walk?■ Gaara said, smiling, and hopful for the answer to be ▒yes▓.

⌠Ok Gaara. I guess i▓ll see ya later." Nina said sweetly to Naruto, as she jumped up, and walked away with Gaara, as his hand always rested arround her waste.

Gaara walked next to Nina, matching her step. He heard a sudden yell, but he payed no attention to it, until three girls ran infront of him. One had short brown hair, while another had long brown hair. The other girl was one with black hair.

Gaara felt his heart pound. These three girls went mad over him, but how would Nina react? How will the girls React when they meet Nina?

" H-Hey Matsuri, and Tundae." He said shakingly to the black haired girl, and the short brown haired girl.

"Oh, Gaara-kun, I knew it was you!" Matsuri chirped in, her hands clasped togeither as she blushed, and moved closer to Gaara. The Black-haired girl giggled with delight. Then the Long haired girl shuddered, and blurted out loud. "Matsuri Tundae! Look At The Girl next to Gaara!" She gasped to them.

Gaara watched the two girls look at Gaara, then Nina, and where Gaara had his hand, ofcourse rapped arround her waist. They both gasped.

"G-Gaara has a girl-friend!!" They all three yelled out. People all arround them turned and faced Gaara, and Nina. Voices rung out, yells, cheers. All of it made Nina cover her ears, and fall to the ground with fright, and paranoia. People crowded arround Gaara and Nina, chirping like bird's, and cawing like ravens, and crows.

Gaara watched on, everyone was making such a big fuss over him, and Nina. His sand quickly blocked everyone away, making a barrier arround him, and Nina.

He felt betrayed some how, as he pulled Nina up, and the yelling, and chirps changed to low mumurs, rumers, whispers, and even a sneer. "It's ok Nina, they won't be bothering us any more." He said comfortingly to her, as she pulled her hands away from her ears, and stood up.

"R-Right I knew that." She exclaimed quickly, smoothing out her clothes, as Gaara looked at her with a teasing look.

"Anyways, I know a way to get out of here." He said, pulling Nina close to him, as teh sand moved under their feet, and began to lift them off the ground. Nina looked on amazed though, she was floating, ofcourse with the help of Gaara's sand.

She clung to Gaara the whole time, for her being afraid of Heights. Gaara didn't plan on letting go of her either. Nina was his now, forever, and always.

Nina sat on top of a ruin of a building. The sand arround her churned, and swayed with Gaara's powers, and the wind. Gaara sat behind her, with his head laying against her back, and his arm's rapped arround her. He started to kiss her neck gently, and tightened his hold arround her.

Nina closed one of her eyes, as sand blew into it. She rested her hands ontop of Gaara's, and she closed both of her eyes, leaning back slightly, and coming cheek, to cheek with Gaara. He had brought her here because he wanted to be alone with her, away from all gawking eyes, and disrespectful mumurs.

"Tired?" Gaara asked sweetly to Nina, who infact was tired. The sun was beating down on her hard, her newly tanned skin caught the suns rays. She was usally pale, but being in the Desert so long had caused her skin to change.

Nina nodded weakly. She could bearly even keep her eyes open. All seemed sweet, peacful, and loving, until of course, Three men jumped quickly infront of them, they held kunia's, and seemed ready for battle.

"Gaara the sand Scorpions are attacking again." One man said quickly. His arm was cut open, and bloody.

Gaara stood quickly, letting go of Nina, and his sand raised in defience. " Take me to where they're attacking, now!" He demanded.

Nina stood, unlatching her kunia container, and pulling out a kunia. Gaara seemed to see this, and moved his arm infront of Nina. " Your not gonna fight." He told her, his voice as cold as Nina's eyes.

"I was sent here to fight, not to be dead weight." She retorted, her temper over-coming her. The wind blew her hair gently, as she braced for Gaara to do something that would make her stay.

But nothing happened, only Gaara hugging Nina tightly, and whispering to her, his voice tight. "I don't want to lose you too, I've lost so much, and I would die, if you ever got hurt..."

"Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look, trust me." She said comfortingly to Gaara, who nodded, wiping his eyes to stop small tears from forming.

Nina jumped forward, the three men trailed behind her, as she followed Gaara. It seemed odd to her though. Everything was queit, no sound, no yells, and no fights, or even bodies or blood shed. So why had they been told that they were being attacked? Unless...

Nina quickly turned, but a kunai slashed across her stomach. She fell backwards, as blood splattered from her wound. She looked up, to see the man with the hurt arm holding the bloody kunia.

Nina shuddered at the black ink dripping off it, along with her blood. She looked at her wound, to see the oil like subtance covering the mask of blood.

Gaara's sand quickly rapped arround two of the men, but Nina's attacker jumped away, not caring that his team-mates were dieing, at the crushing sand, and it's killer grip.

The sand suddenly crushed the two men fully, and blood stained it. Gaara turned to Nina, who was trying to stand, but falling every time.

Her fingers, and hand were covered with blood, and the deadly black posion. Sand clung to the new wound, and her vision grew blurry.

Gaara picked Nina up quickly. Tears hit gently like rain drops on her wound, as Gaara cried over her.

"I should have protected you... I should have known better..." He said, between sulks, and mourning.

Nina could only remember Gaara jumping away with her in his arms, and the night closing in.

CHAPTER 4:

Gaara jumped quickly into the hospital. Nina's blood now soaked his clothing, as he clutched her tightly in his arms.

"Someone help!" He yelled, tears still falling onto Nina's weak body. The head Medic Ninja ran to him, quickly trying to take Nina from Gaara's hold, only to be shoved away, as Gaara lay Nina on a medic Table. He ran his fingers over the black posion, that stuck to him like it was alive.

"What happened?" A medic Ninja asked quickly, taking a look at Gaara, who seemed surprised to see him crying.

"S-She was attacked... By a Sand Scorpion... I should have protected her... Now... She's gonna d-die." He cried, collasping to the Ground, holding his head, as he cried for his beloved's life. He prayed to the heavens to let her live, to let her be with him, for ever and always.

"No one has lived from Sand Scorpion posion. The only one to be able to help you, is Tsunade, the Leaf Villages new Hokage. Get her there as soon as possible! Go now take her quickly!" The Medic demanded on him.

Gaara stood quickly nodding, and grabbing Nina, as he jumped out of the Window, and ran towards the direction of the Leaf Village.

Gaara ran through the entrance of the gate to Konaha, the Leaf Village. The two gaurds looked on, unable to tell what was going on.

Gaara ran past everyone in the street, and straight to the Hokage's office. Nina was growing cold, which made Gaara run even faster.

He ran past a shop, only to be stopped by a tall man. His white long hair covered a large scroll on his back.

"And where do you think your going, Gaara of the Desert?" It was Jariya, the toad sage, or as Naruto exclaimed, Pervy Sage.

"I-It's Nina, S-She's been posioned, and she's gonna D-Die." Gaara studdered, wiping tears from his eyes.

Nina still lay in his grasp, slowly dieing of the posion, and blood lost. Even now, blood dripped onto the ground, from Gaara's hands, and a trail of it lay behind him in the dust.

"Lady Tsunade could help that, and she won't, not yet anyways." Jariya said coldly, as he jumped away to Tsunade's office, with a shocked Gaara quickly behind him.

Gaara paced outside the Medic room. He could hear many medic's talking, and Tsunade giving orders, and the queit groans, and crys from Nina in pain.

A Medic Ninja came out, and looked at Gaara. "I'm Afraid she won't be allowed visitors for some time, you should go find a place to stay, and explore. It'll be awhile before she's recovered enough to even take a few steps." She explained nicely, and easily to Gaara, who seemed to tense at that thought.

"Yes, I understand." He said, bowing to the Medic Ninja, then walking away.

Gaara sat ontop of the Hospitals roof. The sweet smell of fresh bread reminded Gaara about how hungry he was.

He smoothly jumped down from the roof, and walked arround. Oh how hungry he was, enough to make him faint. Then he heard a few familier voices.

"Choji we are suppose to be training, not eating!" A blond haired girl yelled at a some what plump spiky brown haired boy.

"Ah come on, im just so hungry." The boy said, between mouth fulls of Ramen. Three bowls of empty ramen were stacked u next to him.

One boy was resting his head on his hand, with his elbow resting on the table. "How-..." He said, but Gaara finished the sentence, "Troublesome?"

The girl, and two boys turned to face Gaara, very surprised to see him by the looks of it. "G-Gaara!" The girl studdered.

The boy had stopped eating, and the other looked amazed, with his eyes wide.

"Yeah it's me, what's up?" Gaara said to the three. They were known as Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"Long time no see I guess..." Shikamaru said lazily, smirking.

"Yeah what brings you to Konaha Gaara?" Ino asked.

"Someone I care for dearly was posioned... Tsunade is helping heal her right now. I guess I wanted to save her so much, I forgot to get Naruto, and Saku-..." He said, only until he heard Naruto's voice ringing out.

"Hey Gaara wheres Nina?!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura already left to go find her." He panted, as he slowed down from running, and now trying to catch his breath.

"Oh.. She's at the medic Hospital." Gaara said queitly.

"Wait a minute, who is this 'Nina'." Ino demanded. Her expression seemed to be deeply caught in this story.

"She's my Beloved." Gaara said queitly, " The one who got hurt..." He exclaimed. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru looked surprised. Beloved!?

Naruto looked to the ground when Gaara said it. Gaara looked puzzled at Naruto, wondering why it was such a blow to him.

"Naruto, Gaara!" Sakura yelled running to them. "N-Nina shes... " Sakura said panting, but she was smiling greatly. It made Gaara's heart lurch. What had happened to Nina?! "She's Awake! And they said she's gonna live, and we can all go visit her!" Sakura lastly said happily.

Gaara felt his heart pound, without saying a word, he spead forward, to the hospital, and to Nina.

Gaara followed the nurse into a room. It smelled like fresh herbs, and moon-light. The scent of moon-light made his heart lurch. Nina had a moon-light scent to her.

He saw a small figure in the bed, a bandage rapped arround her stomach, and around her chest, and noose hung over her arm like a strap.

Gaara gently laid his hand on Nina's stomach bandages, and moved up, feeling scars that he had never knew of, and then, he felt the shard of the crystal necklace that Nina had rapped arround her neck still.

He laid his hand on her stomach again, and looked at his fingers, only to see blood markings on them. She was still bleeding badly, but atleast she would live.

He almost flinched when he heard Nina's voice. It sounded so pain-filled, and mourning soaked.

"G-Gaara... get me out of here right now." Nina demanded, seeming to be filled with fear.\

"But- Nina your not fully recovered." Gaara explained, he kissed her cheek lightly, and added, " Don't worry you'll get better soon, I promise." He reinsured her.

Nina nodded weakly, and she turned her head to see the door being opened. Naruto, Sakura, and 4 other people walked in. There was a tall blond woman, who wore a long forest green robe.

The others were a black haired boy, a plump brown haired boy, and a blond girl.

"Oh Nina, I want you to meet these people, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. This is Lady Tsunade." Sakura explained, smiling.

Nina nodded weakly, and yawned, then laid her head against the pillow. "If you guys don't really mind, I want to go to bed, Gaara can stay if he wants to..." Nina said drifting to sleep.

Gaara sat on the edge of Nina's bed, and moved some of the hair from her face, and kissed her cheek lightly. "I will stay, but you guys should leave." Gaara said, in an almost threatining tone. Lady Tsunade seemed to be shocked that Gaara had kissed Nina, but soon figured for the better, and turned, leading the rest away.

Gaara looked at Nina deeply. He moved his hand to her chest, where he could feel a long narrow Scar that frightened him. It crossed with a deep scar to, a small one, and deeply in sink. He shuddered. He had to see these Scars for himself. He gently unrapped a little of the Bandages. He almost gasped at what he had done, and seen. He had only looked at her back, because he wasn't wanting to look at nothing else, but so many scars, and a strange marking. The scars were twined like snake tracks, and a marking of a 8 headed- 8 tailed snake was imprinted onto a small circle, on her right shoulder.

He quickly rapped Nina back up, but stopping to only run his fingers down one of the horrific scars. He never wanted to see these horrible things again, not unless he needed to, but these were things that frightened him deeply.

Nina blinked open her eyes. She moved a little, but suddenly felt a tug arround her. She turned to see Gaara asleep behind her, with his arms rapped arround her chest, and stomach. It made her wince from pain at where his hand held so tightly, and dead on the main spot where the cut was the deepest. She felt Gaara move a little closer to her, pulling her close to him.

"Good morning Beloved..." Gaara said sweetly to Nina, kissing her neck gently. His spikey red hair was some-what messy, supposing to have slept by Nina's side, afraid for might what happen to her during the long night.

" And Good morning to you sleepy head." Nina teased, as she moved some of the hair from his face, and kissed him on the lips. She felt him pull her closer, as he kissed her again. She had never expected him to be so loving to her, as she had heard the nurses talking the other day. She could well remember what they said to...

'Did you hear? That girl in room 18 is Gaara of the Desert's Girl-friend.' A Silky womans voice could be heard.

'Wait, didn't Gaara try attacking the Leaf Village not so long ago?' Another womans voice sounded.

'Yeah, and he has Shikaku, the one tailed Demon sealed in him.' A young mans voice sounded.

They talked some more, but Nina couldn't remember fully about what they were sneering, and disrespecting about. But she knew Gaara had a Demon sealed in him, and she was surprised, and a little distrsutful now, but Gaara loved her, and would give his life for her, and she knew it was true.

"Nina, the doctor said your healing alot faster than normal people, and she said today you'd be able to Leave, but not able for travel back to the Sand Village, so we are gonna half to stay here for a day or two." Gaara explained sweetly to Nina, as he kissed her Neck again, which sent a shiver down Nina's spine.

"Oh Gaara, not now ok? I'm still tired from the herbs, so we can leave later alright?" Nina said, which was a total lie. She didn't want to get up, she wasn't happy about being here in this village in the first place. She dispised this village greatly for some reason. And every ounce of her wanted to kill everyone here.

Gaara nodded, and let go of Nina, and walked out of the room, almost slamming the door. Nina pulled away, as if she was a dog that just got hit. Why was Gaara suddenly angry at her? She began to fret and worry about her and Gaara's relationship. Had Gaara sensed her hate, or could he tell she was lieing, thinking that she didn't want to be with him?

She suddenly reached arround her right shoulder with her left arm, and clasped it over the snake marking. No one, but a few people knew what the Marking truely was, but she did. It was the seal of her Demon, the great, and feirsome Orochi, the 8 headed- tailed snake demon. Yes, she was the keeper of Number 8 of the 9 tailed demon group. Markings across her body like snake tracks were birth marks she was born with, to match the markings of snake trails in the sand, some long, and shallow, others short, and deep. That was the same as Gaara, and Naruto.

Naruto had whisker-like markings, and Gaara had black rings arround his eyes to match a Racoon's. And then there were Nina's snake marks.

She rubbed one of the Scar like tracks, and shuddered at the pain that came. She yelled out in pain, and tightened her grip on the covers. Her yell could even bring the gaurds at the Leaf Village gate to her aid, but no one came. Something was disturbing to Nina, something wasn't right.

Suddenly her skin became scaley, and she suddenly began to face a mirrior, and only see a dread full eight headed, and eight tailed snake in its reflection.

Destruction of everything arround here, and... the dead bodies of her beloved's, and friends. She let out a loud scream, and closing her eyes, collasping onto the ground. She suddenly blinked open her eyes, as someone was gently shaking her Shoulder.

"Nina! Nina wake up!" The conserned voice of Gaara rung out, as Nina turned, and smiled gratfully at Gaara.

"Y-You were Screaming in your sleep... They said you were going through a death stage, that came from remaining posion." She could see tears in Gaara's eyes, as she wiped them away.

"It's ok, It was just a really, really bad dream." Nina shivered with fear as she remembered the horrid dream. Gaara pulled Nina's hand from his teary eyes, and held it.

"Well, thats better than me losing you, I just love you so much Nina." Gaara said as he rapped his arms tightly arround Nina's fragile body, and soul. To Nina, He was the warmth that had brought her back from the darkness, as it was the same with Gaara.

Gaara let go of Nina, and reached lightly into his pocket. Nina stared in awe as he brought out a beautiful necklace. Daimonds, Garnets, and Ice, and water Saphires. Ice saphires were like Nina's eyes, while Water Saphires were like calm, clear ocean water colors.

"O-Oh Gaara It's beautiful!" Nina chirped, as Gaara pulled the necklace arround her neck. He then laid his hand softly on Nina's cheek, and pulled her to him, making them Kiss on the lips.

"The doctor said we can leave today, and that Necklace was my mothers, and now it's yours." Gaara said, gently hugging Nina. "I know you'll take good care of it." She mumured to her.

Nina looked shocked, and yet happy. Gaara trusted her so much, that she would give something that beautiful, and prized to him, to a girl like Nina. It surprised her ever so more, but she kept it hidden, just smiling sweetly at Gaara, and then done, and away with it all.

Gaara kissed her cheek gently, and sat up, walking to the door. He turned the nob, but paused, then saying, "You should get dressed Nina, we are leaving today, back to the Sand Village." He mumured, then quickly leaving.

Nina nodded, and stood to get dressed. Leaving back to the Sand Village huh, well then she would need to keep her strength up, and rest a bit more. She sat back down, laying her head on her pillow, and drifting into sleep.

CHAPTER 4:

Gaara walked out of the Hospital, and started to stroll down the walk ways, ignoreing the gawking stares, and whispers.

He was about to turn back, and go to the Hospital, when suddenly a man appeared infront of him. This man looked strange, with a long black robe, with red clouds dotting it, here and there.

"Have you seen someone called Nina Aztunia?" The man asked. He had blond hair like Nina's, which turned and covered his left eye, while some of it was up in a pony-tail in the back, and a little of it hanging down in the back. He had a mechanical left eye, which was probably why the hair covered it.

"Matter of fact, I know her, and her location, but who are you to wonder where she is?" Gaara retorted, full of anger, and coldness. His cold eyes meet the mocking look of the mans eyes, nor eye.

"I'm here older brother." The man said, smiling as if he expected Gaara to lead him to her.

"Nina doesn't have siblings, she's an only child..." Gaara sneered, his sand lifting arround him in anger and defience.

"Our family has a bad name, yeah, so she doesn't talk about it that much." The man distorted, still caring the same smirk.

Gaara looked on, almost resisting to say no to the man, but he nodded to the hospital, and said, "She's in room 18." His voice was cold.

"Thanks." The man said, as he walked to the hospital.

15 Minutes passed and a sudden explosion appeared out of the side of the Hospital. Many cries lifted from the scene, and many ninja came out of no where to see what had happened.

The smoke began to clear, and suddenly the man feel backwards onto the ground, rubbing his cheek.

"Well, I see you still are the strongest one!" The man yelled into the room.

A sudden flash spead towards the man, and stopped infront of him. Long dirty-blonde hair, kunia's ready in her palms, and a posion dart in her mouth, ready to be shot. The flash had been Nina, fighting the man.

Gaara stared on, as Nina kicked the man into the sky, as he sent little clay birds to her, which soon exploded.

Nina bolted out of the Smoke, easily dodging a few. She felt something latch onto her back, and turned her head to see a spider like clay figure. An explosion soon plowed through the screams, and kunia clashing.

When she opened her eyes, sand had covered her, after pulling the clay bomb off of her. A boy suddenly appeared behind her. It was Gaara, as he rapped his arms arround her from behind. He seemed to be crying for a moment to Nina, but suddenly started to laugh sickiningly.

It sent a chill down Nina's spine, as he turned her head, and saw Gaara, with half of his body covered with sand. A drool like substance fell from the sand side of his mouth. Nina started to shake greatly.

Gaara suddenly let go of Nina, as she fell to the ground, and smacked onto it with her side. She let out a small yell of pain, as her wound reopened.

Gaara quickly grabbed the man with his sand arm, tighting his grip to a deadly match. Suddenly the sand exploded.

The man landed on the ground, as he laughed evily. He started to run to Nina, and grabbed her by her shirt. Nina quickly bit down hard onto his arm, blood dripped off her mouth, and the mans arm.

He yelled, and smacked Nina on the head, who bit down even harder, as more blood dripped.

"Let go you Wintch!" The Man said, as he punched Nina off his arm, as she landed on the ground hard. He quickly grabbed her by her hair, and pulled her up, as she couldn't even touch the ground. Hanging in pain by her hair, and tried to free herself.

"Now come on!" The man yelled at Nina, as she strugeled even more to free herself. "Stop squirming!" He yelled, as he smacked her.

Nina let out a scream in pain, as Gaara stood from his sand, after the explosion. He hadn't yet changed back, but he watched on as Nina endured such great pain, and abuse.

Nina quickly grabbed her kunia, and cut her hair, going to the last resort to save herself, and then as she fell to the ground, the man kicked her, over and over again, until blood leaked from her mouth.

"Stop it, Brother, please!" Nina screamed, her voice pleaded greatly, but he kicked her again, as the hair she had cut off floated in the air away from her hand.

She sat up again, rubbing the blood from her mouth away again. " Please, brother... Don't" She pleaded, as Deidara grabbed her by her shirt, and pulled her off the ground.

"Then, come back with me, to our home." Her brother snapped at her. He looked not like the man he had, he looked dangerous, and cruel.

Gaara couldn't take it anymore, he rushed forward, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Get out of my way! I need to save Nina!" Gaara growled/yelled at Kakashi.

"It's not our fight, Nina can take care of herself, and it's her brother, and choice!" Kakashi said sternly to Gaara, as the young boy calmed down, but still angry.

"But-but brother, you know I gave up on that forsaken place long ago! They just want me, because of my power!" Nina pleaded, and yelled at once. Deidara slapped her with the back of his hand. Gaara growled deeply, he hated anyone as just speaking to her rudely.

"How dare you say that! You may have Orochi sealed inside of you, but that gives you no right to give up on us!" Deidara yelled at her, his eyes now cold as rock. Everyone gasped. They knew who Orochi was. The Eight Tailed-Headed snake demon, of the 9 Biju, tailed-beast.

Gaara gasped, as his sand fell back, as he returned to Normal state. S-She had a demon sealed in her too?! Gaara looked on, gasping at the incident, as everyone arround them whispered, and retorted rude words.

Gaara looked at Kakashi, and said weakly, "O-Orochi?" Kakashi nodded.

"Orochi is the eight headed, and eight tailed demon. The eighth of the tailed demons. Like yours happens to be Shikaku, the one-tailed racoon." Kakashi explained. "As you probably know, Your eye markings represent racoon markings. Naruto has the 9 tailed demon, Kyuubi, and his Whisker markings represent whiskers of a fox, much like Kyuubi. And Nina has snake tracks on her body, not to mention her fast reactions, and sharp tongue. She could even burn rock with that temper, much like a snakes, which goes with Orochi." He finished off to a stunned crowd, and Gaara.

Nina looked down, as a tear rolled off her face, hitting a blood puddle that had formed from her bleeding wounds. Her older brother looked like he had won the fight, atleast everyone here knew her horrible secret now.

"N-Nina is this true?" Gaara asked, as he looked at Nina, depression leaking into his heart, as it's newly made love disappearing, as anger burned his heart, to a thick cold rock.

"Yep, you see her now as for what she truely is, a worthless peice of-" He yelled at Nina, as he lifted her high off the ground, as blood and tears covered her face.

"Please Deidara, my brother, don't go on! Please reach deep into your heart to forgive me!" She screamed, pleading her heart out.

Deidara smiled greatly, throwing Nina onto the ground. Her stomach couldn't even be seen by so much blood that masked it. She looked at her brother as he said, "I expect you to choose in one month, if you'll go, or stay." He told her, as he jumped away, leaving his mark on the Leaf Village, and on the souls who had seen what had happened today.

Nina's tears dropped to teh ground like a thick rain-pour. "G-Gaara..." She said, expecting him to rush over to her, to confort her poor state.

"What do you expect me to do about your self. Your not the person I know, or loved, You lied, how do I know you didn't lie about your feelings to me?!" He said coldly to Nina, as she stared up at him in disbeleif.

"B-But Gaara..." She pleaded. She stood up, and clasped her hands onto his arm, only to be smacked away. "G-Gaara." She said, tears streaming over her face, as she rubbed her cheek he had hit.

"It's over Nina, over... Yoy lied, so I can't trust you, at all!" He yelled at her full of hatred, as he turned and jmped away back to the Sand Village.

Nina fell to her knees, crying out loudly, sulking. By now everyone had left, and only Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Rock Lee, and Hinata stayed. They all looked on at what they had just seen.

Naruto walked slowly to Nina, and crouched down to her, rapping his arms tightly arround her. He felt her pain, or beging someone to stay, just like with Sasuke...

"Oh Nina... I'm so sorry..." He said sweetly to her, trying to comfort her, and it worked. She stopped crying and gently rubbed her eyes.

"No-No.. I should have known my older brother would follow me and try to bring me back. It was just a matter of time." She explained weakly.

"Come on, You can stay at my house Nina, and I can get soon herbs to heal that wound of yours." Naruto smiled trying to cheer her up.

Nina nodded, as Naruto gently lead her to his house.

Hinata stared on in dibeleif. That look in Naruto's eye, the way he had hugged her, and tried so hard to comfort her. Naruto must have liked Nina, alot. She turned away, tears in her eyes, as she left to her home.

Chapter 5:

Naruto gently wiped the blood from Nina's wound, as she shuddered in pain. "Sorry- it's just so bad." He mumured, laying on a new slab of herbs. He couldn't help but notice the snake like tracks on her skin. They didn't bother him that much, or the fact that she kept her demon a secret. He didn't know why Gaara had taken it as if that was a sign Nina had hated him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, as he stood, and laid the politect down on the table stand. "That should do Nina, It'll be healed by tomorrow, I promise." He said smiling sweetly at her.

"Thanks Naruto, your really sweet, and kind to me at my worst point right now." She said hugging Naruto. He hugged her back tightly. More tight than Gaara had ever held her.

Nina stayyed like that for awhile, but then pulled away when she felt her stomach bleeding. As she looked at Naruto, her blood mopped over his clothes, but Naruto hugged Nina again tightly. She looked on, at the wall, as she couldn't move, even if she tried to. Something was keeping them like this. Was it love? Or was it because she was afraid she would make Naruto hate her too.

Naruto gently lifted Nina's chin up, as if to prepare her for something, and yes it was. Naruto suddenly kissed Nina. She almost smacked him for doing it, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes, and laid her hand gently on the back of his head.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, which made Naruto jerk away from Nina, wiping his lips off. He nodded his apoligie to Nina quickly, as he ran to the door, and opened it lightly.

"Oh hey Neji, Shikamaru, whats up?" Naruto asked Acting like Nina was out at the minute, and nothing had just happened.

"Listen Naruto. Hinata came home today crying. She said it had something to do with you, and some other girl. Listen Naruto Hinata likes you, alot, and if you break her heart, or hurt her in any way, I will hurt you, big time!" Neji snapped at Naruto.

He looked like he was afraid, then turned to Shikamaru. "And why are you here?" He asked.

"He brought me here, so I could use shadow posseion jutsu if you try to run away." Shikamaru smiled teasingly.

"Heh-Heh, well thanks for the warning, I'll be seeing you guys arround now." He said quickly closing the door, as he went about the house screaming about what he's gonna do.

Nina stared on. She watched Naruto, run here, run there, yell this, yell that. To her, he was just being silly.

"Naruto you ok?" She asked, as her hair feel infront of her face.

"Uhh, yeah i'm great, absolutly perfect heh-heh... I'm gonna be dead by Tomorrow." He said falling onto his bed, sulking.

Nina looked on, as she gave Naruto a weird look. "Your not gonna die yet, as long as they don't see me with you, or you with me." She said smiling, easily out-witing Naruto.

"And I could stay here, and you could go do the normal stuff girl's do." Naruto said, but suddenly realizing what he had done, when Nina's eyes narrowed, and her finger twitched.

"Uhh ha-ha I mean what you could do, like go get food when we are out, and stuff Heh-Heh." Naruto said quickly, waving his arms in the air, he stopped when Nina calmed back down.

"Anyways, I need to change out of these Bloody clothes, have you seen my clean ones?" She asked Naruto, as she walked arround looking for her bag.

"Uhhh... Oh here!" Naruto said holding up Nina's bag.

"Thanks." She said. She nodded to Naruto as a good thank you, as she walked into the rest-room to change.

Naruto sat on his bed. 15 minutes had past since Nina went into the rest-room. He wondered what took her so long, he got dressed in over 5 minutes, and he was done, and lookin sharp, but Nina took forever!

He stood, and knocked on her door. " Nina you ok?" He said, his voice demanding almost.

"I'm fixing my hair, what else, and Don't come in" She gripped at Naruto angrly, who was just about to barg in.

Naruto sighed, and went to make some Ramen for him and her. Just as he began to cook, Nina walked in, fixing her leaf head-band arround her neck.

"W-Wow you look great!" Naruto said, while examaning Nina over.

"It's just my normal self." Nina said, staring at Naruto with a strange look. "What's so diffrent about me today?" She said, putting her hands on her waist, as her sharp tongue, and burning temper were ready to go off.

"Oh, heh-heh I don't know, I guess you kinda look pretty to me today." Naruto said, but not realizing his mistake.

That did it. "Oh so what?! I'm not pretty all the other times, and just today i'm pretty?! You have some nerve Naruto Uzumaki!" Nina snapped at him, smacking him in the back of the head.

"OW!" He yelled, rubbing the back of his head, as he looked at Nina with an irritated look. "What did you do that for?!" He barked loudly at her.

"Don't play dumb you know what you did!" She retorted, yelling angrily.

They bickered on and on for about 30 minutes or so, but soon stopped, when Nina's voice suddenly was lost.

She looked irritated about her lost voice, and yet Naruto seemed very accomplished.

"Heh-heh, i'll make you some hot tea, and honey drops." He said, walking to his kitchen, as Nina sat on the floor of the room looking defeated.

She twirled her finger arround her hair, she stuck her tounge out as she smelt a fowl, burning scent.

Smoke rose from the kitchen, and Nina jumped up and ran to it. Naruto stood there, freaking out, as a pot of tea was on fire.

Nina eyes grew wide, she quickly did hand-signs, and a gaint bubble of water formed, condensing for the water vapor in the air. She then chilled it, and quickly dropped it over Naruto and the tea.

The fire went out, and Naruto was soaked to the bone. "Ninaaa!" He whined.

Nina grabbed him by the back of his jacket, and flung him out of the kitchen, slaming the door behind him.

Nina walked out of the kitchen. She held a large plate of foods. She sipped some honey tea, as her voice returned to her.

"These are foods from my home town. My mother use to make them all the time." She mumured.

Naruto looked at the foods one, by one as Nina put down plates, and a number of things.\

One plate had potato slicings on them, with spices caking them. One had fish, and chicken chunks in rice, with a thick ramen slathered over it. And a strange drink, that had a green juice, and it smelt strong, but had an a peasing look.

"Thats pepper slices," She said pointing to the potato's. "And thats just a random dish i remembered. The drink is drops of herbs that have no healing afect, but make a tasty drink." She said sitting down, grabbing her chop-sticks, and bowing her head in a small prayer.

Naruto looked at Nina, and quickly did the same. He then looked on the large platter again, and saw two large fish on it. His mouth watered at it.

"Oh, and i cooked some fish, along with Honey tea." Nina added, her eyes still closed. She looked up, and fixed her and Naruto plates of food.

In just a minor of time, both were done. Nina clean, and full, while Naruto had scarfed it down, with a messy face now.

Nina looked at Naruto, with a caring, weird, and teasing look. She scooted to him, and licked her thumb, cleaning his face off.

"There, not so messy now huh?" She said, tilting her head, as she smiled, closing her eyes. Her face glowed along with the sunlight that intered the room.

Naruto inchd forward to Nina, and suddenly grasped her, kissing her lips. Nina opened her eyes wide, one second she was smiling, next she was kissing her best friend! Naruto didn't let go, or stop kissing her for one minute. Until he felt Nina try to tug away. He let go at once, and started studdering.

"N-Nina, I-I'm so S-Sorry, I Didn't m-mean to!" He yelled, blushing a bright crimson red.

Nina sat there blushing badly. Her eyes looked straight at Naruto in amazment. "I-I need some time to think!" She yelled, as she darted out of the house, leaving a strucken Naruto alone.

Nina jumped through the woods. She needed to see Gaara, and look to Temari for advise. The trees soon gave away to sand dunes, as far as the eye could see. A sudden clang of metal sounded out of no where. She quickly darted, jumping dune to dune, until she came to a large sunken in area of sand. People stood fighting all arround it. Dead bodies lay in the sand, as blood stained it badly.

Nina's eyes laid on one man in perticuler. Her attacker, which had nearly killed her. Anger flowed through her at once, grabbing her kunia, she darted forward into battle. Her kunia slashed across two peoples throats as blood splattered onto her face.

Her attacker turned as he heard more screams of terror from his men. He saw right into Nina's eyes, as he darted forward to her, the clashed kunia togeither. He turned, and kicked Nina in the stomach into the air. She landed on her back, wailing in pain, as once again her wound reopened. She couldn't see him for a second, and she quickly stood, looking at her wound, but she heard a cry of victory, and looked from her wound, only to have a blade quickly slashed across her eyes.

She fell to the ground, her eyes closed as blood leaked from them. She was suddenly thrown into the air, as a kunia dug deep into her stomach. She stood frozen, blood leaked from her mouth, as it splattered on her attackers face, from her wound, mouth, and eyes.

She let out a loud scream of pain, causing birds arround them to take off in flight. Many foot steps sounded, as Nina fell to the ground, blood covered the face, and chest, and stomach from her wounds. Her newly cut hair lifted into the air as she fell.

A sudden grasp of Hands arround her told her someone was helping her up. "What happened to you?" A deep mans voice asked.

"I-I was making my way to the sand village when I saw them fighting. I stopped to help when I was attacked. He stabbed me with a kunia in my stomach, an old wound of mine reopened, and he blinded me." She said, trying not to burst out in bloody tears.

"It's ok, we'll take you to a hospital in the sand village, Keoku, take her to the medic building now!" The man demanded as a woman voice rung out, as she ran to Nina, and took the small girl from the mans arms.

Nina blacked out later, only remembering the woman saying comforting words to her, and insuring her thta they were close.

CHAPTER 6:

Gaara walked through the streets of the sand village. The sun was setting, and he was taking a break from his normal task of being the Kazekage of the village. Ofcourse he was the newly made one. He heard voices ringing out, screams for shock and horror, he thought the village was being attacked when a woman ran by, stopping when she saw Gaara.

"A patrol was Attacked by the Sand Scorpions. This Leaf Ninja had stopped to help them, when she was attacked. The blinded her, and shes bleeding badly from an old reopened wound, and a kunia stab." She said showing Gaara the girl in her arms.

It took a moment for him to realize who the injured girl was. It was Nina! He shuddered at what at what had happened to her. The woman looked at Gaara weirdly. Why would he be so worked up over a little Leaf Ninja? Or was this his supposed ex-beloved?

"Hand her over, I'll take her the rest of the way, you go and rest." Gaara said, grabbing Nina from the womans arms, and jumped away to the Hospital.

Gaara watched the medic's quickly rip Nina's clothes open that was soaked with blood. A large cut spread across it which was an old wound, and a newly deep stab mark, that could have hit a vital organ. Her eyes, face, and hair was soaked with blood from her eyes.

She screamed in pain as a woman laid a herb politice over her eyes. Tears of blood, herb juice, and real tears leaked down her face. She feeled arround looking for something to grab. She quickly clenched her hands on the bed sheets, and the man moved a something into the stab hole. Her cries of pain echoed over everyone elses.

Gaara had never seen Nina in such pain. To see her cry, and weep for the pain to stop was never at an end, only her heart tearing wails.

Gaara moved forward, as the medics went to work, as he gently held Nina's hand tightly. He still loved her, no matter what had happened, or been done.

Nina quickly turned her head to Gaara's direction. "Naruto? Is that you?" She asked quickly. Her voice was frantic, and tired, pain strucken.

Gaara froze. She was expecting Naruto? That just turned his heart blacker. "Mh-hm" He said, trying to mock Naruto's voice. It seemed to work when Nina's tenseness eased away.

"Oh Naruto... I can't see. They said my eyes were permently damaged, and now I won't be able to fight as much, or be a ninja at all. I'm gonna have to be a medic." Her voice was tight as she finished off.

Gaara squeezed Nina's hand tightly. He felt tears come to his eyes. She wasn't gonna be able to see again? So what would he do now? Watch as Nina sat there, in such great pain, and depression? No, he started to rub her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Listen Naruto. I do care for you deeply, and I can't understand it fully yet, but I love Gaara with all of my heart. When he found out about Orochi, I was depressed badly. You though, helped me in my time of need. But Gaara has my heart, and thats why I want to find him, and tell him my feelings, then maybe we could patch everything up..." She said weakly, as Gaara stopped rubbing her hand, and pulled away from her.

He had a new love though, so how could Nina love him after he told her? His heart ached right now greatly. He just wanted to say everything to Nina, how he didn't hate her, but was afraid for her, thats why he had acted so.

Another medic rushed in with more bodies. One of them made Gaara's heart lurch. It was his new Girlfriend, Tundae.

She had a few cuts, and scratches, and ran over to Gaara at once. Nina was still masked with blood, and now with the medics arround her, Tundae couldn't tell who it was.

"Hey sweetie! Oh I hope you aren't hurt, what were you doing? How was your day?" Tundae pressed on Gaara.

"I guess it was good, but this attack left a rough blow on me, I guess..." He said weakly, as another ear peircing yell came from Nina.

"Wow hetic, Hey what happened to that kid?" She nodded towards Nina's area.

"Uh- oh, right.. She was blinded, and has alot of wounds bleeding, including an old wound, and a stab mark in the stomach." Gaara said as his throat tight as he remembered the way Nina had looked when he had first gotten to her.\

"Wow, anyways lets go for a walk! Or we could leave this terrible place, and go find Tundae, most of these people won't even survive, that girl probably won't either, so let's just go before things get all mopey, and depressed." Tundae spat.

Gaara's eyes grew a little wide. Didn't she care at all? "No, We aren't going for walks, or any where else. Because we are over in our short time." Gaara said turning back to Nina, and walking to her, holding on to her hand tightly."It's ok, It's Gaara, I'm here..." He said comfortingly to the injured girl.

"What?! You can't do that, you can't do this! I'm your Girl-" Tundae barked, but was cut off by Gaara's sharp yell.

"No your no longer my girl-friend! I have found my true beloved! And i'm sorry for acting so cold to her..." He said queitly to Nina, who smiled very slightly. "Now leave this place, Tundae. Your banished. You didn't care about the deaths of the village people, then you are no longer one." He said coldly to the girl, who suddenly gasped, and ran out.

Nina started to doze, and fell off into a deep sleep from the herbs.

Nina awoke to hear a slight fiddling of words, and paper.

"Who's there?!" She asked quickly sitting up. "Gaara?" She said weakly. "Naruto?" Her voice started to grow tight when no reply came.

"Oh Sister! Your alright!" A young mans voice rung out, as arms quickly clasped arround her.

Nina froze thinking it was her devil of a brother, Deidara, but this figure was to sweet, and soft voiced man. "Oh Baksuno I'm ok, it's way to dark in here, I couldn't see you, or anything." She said, hugging her brother tightly. "I hope they get the lights fixed, the woman told me that i would be able to see after the doctors get to me." She said, sounding excited.

"Umm... Nina, it's not dark, it's in the middle of the day, and... your blind, permently." He said, his voice as tight as Nina's heart.

"W-What?" She said, a tear fell from the cover that was tied arround her eyes. "I'm blind forever..." She said, her voice dropping to a very depressing mention.

There was a knock on the door, and foot steps sounded outside alot.


End file.
